Black family ties
by Kerabel
Summary: SPOLIERS familiares OotP A veces las apariencias engañan entre los ‘purebloods’ y Sirius lo sabe, sobre todo teniendo una familia como la suya… err… no quiero revelar nada del 5º q no deba aquí, asi q para summary largo, mira dentro!


Summary: *~SPOLIERS familiares de OotP ~* ¿Qué fue lo que le impulso a Sirius para irse de su casa?... esto son solo unas cuantas ideas que surgieron en mi mente maquinadora, después de leer el capitulo 6 de la Orden del Fénix, sobre lo que ha tenido que pasar Sirius por tener tal familia T___T 

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Rowling no mia ^^UU (…quien pudiera poseer a ciertos Marauders… ejem…)  

_Lazos rotos_

En verano, el ambiente en la residencia de los Black era bien distinto al que había el resto del año. La razón de que esto pasara eran las vacaciones de la escuela de magia a la que los jóvenes asistían.

Los Black eran una de las familias con más renombre dentro del mundo mágico, sobre todo después de tener entre sus miembros a uno de los directores de Hogwarts más importantes y no podían permitirse ningún error de cara al público, lo cual implicaba utilizar cualquier método, por duro que fuera, para conseguirlo.

Esto es lo que hacían el señor y la señora Black con la educación de su progenie. Desde siempre habían inculcado la mejor de las educaciones a todos sus miembros, indicando el camino correcto, desde su punto de vista, y obligándoles a conseguirlo, por cualquier medio posible, en caso de desobediencia. Los Black tenían que cuidar su imagen social por encima de todo, eso era algo que tenían muy presente todos los descendientes, pero no todos lo veían de la misma manera. Mientras que la mayor parte del árbol genealógico se había preocupado de dar la mejor impresión posible, presumiendo de su 'pura sangre' y mostrando su refinada educación, uno de los Black decidió echar por tierra todo eso y darle la vuelta al significado de 'tener una buena imagen social', de eso se encargó el mayor de los dos hijos que el matrimonio había tenido, Sirius Black, por supuesto el comportamiento de éste era intolerable para sus padres. 

Entrado el mes de Agosto la situación se había hecho insostenible. Los gritos y malos modos se hacían más frecuentes y la paciencia de Lionel Black tenía un límite, al igual que la de su hijo, Sirius, que era el causante de la mayoría de las riñas. Hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca era suficiente para su padre. A sus 16 años, aparte de las preocupaciones y problemas por los que un adolescente pasa, debía afrontar las continuas discusiones, y sus consecuentes disgustos, con sus padres y alguna con su hermano, del cual no recibía apoyo alguno. 

Una tarde, después de comer, Sirius se disponía a enviar una lechuza, pero en vez de eso, el animal salió de la habitación y fue hacia el interior de la casa, provocando el consiguiente enfado de su madre ya que había causado algún desperfecto en el mobiliario. 

-¡Sirius Black! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo y mete a tu lechuza en su jaula!- le ordenó su madre desde los pies de la escalera. 

- Ya voy madre- contestó Sirius sin mucho ánimo, bajando las escaleras.- ¿Dónde esta?

-¡En el comedor!- su madre señaló con el dedo hacia dicha estancia. 

Sirius entró y enseguida vio a su lechuza sobre una silla. Con un suspiro le indicó que se subiera a su brazo.

- ¿Se puede saber porque has hecho eso? – le preguntó al tiempo que le acariciaba un ala.- Vas a conseguir que me cast… espera un momento, ¿Qué es esto?

Sirius había encontrado un trocito de pergamino bajo una de sus alas, extrañamente colocado.

-Un encantamiento… - Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, para transformarlos después en un gesto de enfado.- Regulus.

Era muy típico de su hermano menor, provocar peleas entre Sirius y su padre. Aprovechaba cualquier ocasión que tenía para ponerle en evidencia y así presumir de lo buen Slytherin que era él comparado con su hermano, que ni siquiera estaba en la misma casa.  

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, dejó a su lechuza allí y salió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de su hermano. Pero al abrir la puerta de nuevo su padre le estaba esperando, apoyado en su largo y negro bastón, en el que guardaba su varita, obsequio de los Malfoy, familia con la que tenían bastante relación. Y saliendo de su habitación, su hermano, el cual lucía una satisfecha sonrisa.

- (_Lo que me faltaba)_- pensó, al tiempo que hacía un gesto de exasperación con los ojos. - ¿Y ahora que pasa?- preguntó con no muy buenos modales.

- ¡No te dirijas así a tu padre!- le recriminó la Sra. Black subiendo las escaleras. 

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver con lo de antes, si es eso lo que quieres saber, _padre_- le dijo Sirius sabiendo perfectamente que no le creerían. – Ha sido Regulus. 

-Deja de echarle las culpas a tu hermano de tus propios errores. Regulus no tiene ningún motivo para hacer tal cosa. _Nunca haría nada as_.- dijo con orgullo la Sra. Black. Siempre que podía sacaba a relucir lo buen hijo que era el menor de los Black 

-Oh si, si que lo haría- contestó Sirius, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, el cual había dado un ligero paso atrás.- Que poco conoces a tu hijo si piensas eso de él. He encontrado _esto_ en _mi_ lechuza. 

Lionel cogió el trozo de pergamino y con una mirada severa si dirigió a su segundo hijo.

-¿Es esto tuyo, Regulus?

Éste miró un par de veces el papel y a su padre.

-Si padre – dijo finalmente, lo cual provocó una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Sirius, aunque le duró poco- pero estaba practicando, padre, para el curso que viene. Ya será cuarto y debo estar preparado. 

-Cierto- dijo su padre tras una pausa.- Pero eso no te excluye de recibir un castigo, para practicar debes utilizar tus propios medios. 

-Si, padre.- contestó Regulus, con un ensayado arrepentimiento. 

-Y tu jovencito- dijo su padre dirigiéndose a Sirius.- No me ha gustado nada el tono que has utilizado para hablar con tu madre.  

-Yo no le hablo en ningún tono…- murmuró Sirius desviando la mirada de su padre hacia un lado. 

- A mi despacho, ahora.

Bajaron al primer piso y recorrieron un pasillo alfombrado hasta el final, donde se encontraba el despacho del Sr. Black. Siempre que les llevaba allí a él o a su hermano, no era para nada bueno, normalmente un castigo. 

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, hijo?- dijo colocándose tras su mesa.

- No se a que te refieres- contestó Sirius mirando por la ventana.

- Me refiero a tu comportamiento. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ponernos las cosas tan difíciles? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar a malas? Desde hace un par de años tu comportamiento esta siendo vergonzoso. Alguien como tu no debería hacer las cosas que haces. 

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Obedecer a todo lo que me digáis me guste o no? – al decir esto volvió la cabeza para encarase con su padre.  

-¡Por supuesto! Estas en una etapa en la que debes aprender lo correcto. Fíjate en Regulus, él tien--

- ¡Estoy harto de que estéis siempre comparándome!- Sirius cortó a su padre, sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, pero no podía callarse por más tiempo, le daba igual las consecuencias.- Yo soy como soy ¡y no pienso cambiar! No entiendo vuestros estúpidos ideales de perfección. Nadie es perfecto, padre ¡Nadie! Pero vosotros eso no lo veis ¿verdad? Simplemente os preocupáis por 'el que dirán', no os importa nada más. 

Lionel no dijo nada. Miraba a Sirius con una calma inusitada. Mientras su hijo le miraba con enfado. 

-Esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso, Sirius. Esta claro que contigo no se puede tener una conversación civilizada y mucho menos tener una conversación.- dijo con la misma calma.- Dos cosas: primero, tu crees que no vas a cambiar, pero yo te haré cambiar, sea como sea. Y segundo…- sacó su varita del bastón, lentamente.- … no vuelvas a interrumpirme ¡NUNCA MÁS! 

Al decir esto, apuntó a su hijo y con un encantamiento lo lanzó contra la librería, tirando al suelo los libros que allí había colocados. Lentamente el Sr. Black rodeó la mesa y se colocó frente a su hijo. 

Sirius, el cual había ahogado un pequeño quejido al chocar contra la estantería y caer al suelo, se quitó algunos libros de encima y estiró un poco la espalda, para intentar aliviar el dolor. Con la mandíbula apretada a causa de la rabia miró a su padre a través de los mechones de pelo negro que le caían sobre la cara. Inesperadamente su padre le abofeteó la cara con el dorso de la mano. 

- No me mires así. Soy tu padre y me debes respeto. Y si tengo que hacértelo entender a golpes, así sea. Parece que últimamente es lo único que entiendes.

Sirius se quedó con la cabeza ladeada, sin mediar palabra, respirando agitadamente y tragando de vez en cuando para contener las lágrimas.   

- No se cuando vas a decidir cambiar tu comportamiento muchacho, pero por tu bien, ¡espero que sea pronto! – guardó la varita y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación- dentro de cinco minutos quiero esto arreglado, tengo trabajo que hacer ¿Me has entendido?

-Si… padre…- murmuró Sirius casi para sí mismo.

- He dicho ¡¿me has entendido?!- dijo realzando el tono al preguntar.

Sirius movió la cabeza en dirección al Sr. Black.

-Si, padre- contestó con los dientes apretados y con algo más de intensidad, sin dejar de atravesarle con sus profundos ojos azules, ahora llenos de odio. 

Una vez estuvo solo en la habitación, Sirius se levantó despacio, y se pasó un par de dedos por el labio inferior, quitándose la sangre de la herida que le había hecho su padre, para después pasarse levemente la lengua por ella e intentar limpiarla. Miró a su alrededor y con la misma mirada de enfado y odio en la cara, comenzó a recoger los libros, carpetas y papeles que había esparcidos a su alrededor, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para masajearse el hombro izquierdo, que es el que había chocado contra la estantería. 

No era la primera vez que su padre hacía eso, así era como los Black imponían sus normas, y si no le ponía fin de alguna manera, no sería la última. Aunque solo un par de veces había llegado a tal extremo, normalmente eran broncas y alguna que otra bofetada o lo que él creyera conveniente, pero sin pasarse. Por supuesto Regulus también recibía, no tanto como él pero se llevaba lo suyo, si no ¿qué disciplina estarían dando a sus hijos? 

_-(la disciplina de los Black)-_ pensó amargamente Sirius recogiendo una figurita de cerámica de una mujer, que milagrosamente no se había roto.- _(si no lo entiendes a la primera, te lo hacen entender a hostias… que sutil…) _

Miró la figurita y se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa ladeada, lo cual hizo que le molestara la herida. De golpe dejó caer el objeto, haciendo que se le partiera la cabeza y el cuerpo se hiciera añicos.

- Oh… se ha roto. 

Media hora más tarde, después de haber pasado por el baño para ver los daños que había sufrido tras el incidente, Sirius estaba en salón del primer piso mirando el árbol genealógico que colgaba de la pared del fondo de la estancia. 

- ¿"Toujurs Pur"?- leyó Sirius con cierto todo de burla y al mismo tiempo de repulsión.- Siempre idiotas, diría yo. Eso es lo que mejor encaja.

En ese momento entró uno de los elfos domésticos que allí servían.

-¿Qué quieres Kreacher?- le preguntó todavía molesto.

- Kreacher le trae la merienda, señor, té y galletas, señor, como a usted le gusta.- contestó con voz chillona el elfo.

-Gracias- dijo con desgana- déjalo encima de la mesa, ahora me lo tomaré. 

-Si, señor.

Tras hacer una reverencia y dejar la ornamentada bandeja de plata sobre la pequeña mesa de café que había en la sala, desapareció.

Pasados unos minutos Sirius se sentó en uno de los sofás que había alrededor de la mesa y cogió una galleta. Mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos pensaba en una solución a sus constantes peleas con sus padres, pero por muchas vueltas que le daba siempre acababa en lo mismo: una idea que le rondaba desde hacía un tiempo, pero que nunca se había planteado realmente el llevarla a cabo. Hasta ese día. La única manera de evitar a sus padres era no estar en el mismo sitio que ellos, ni en la misma casa que ellos.

La hora de la cena la pasó en su cuarto, no tenía intención de estar cenando con ellos, haciendo ver que todo iba bien y que no había pasado nada, como solía hacer en esos casos. Varias horas más tarde, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Sirius iba de un lado a otro de su habitación, metiendo cosas en el baúl y la maleta. Estaba más que harto de vivir allí, por mucho que fueran sus padres y le hubieran dado la vida, él no los veía como tales. Ninguna de las familias con las que se relacionaban eran realmente una verdadera familia. La mayor parte de los sangre pura que Sirius había conocido acompañando a sus padres, se comportaban de la misma forma o incluso peor. 

Una vez tuvo el baúl y la maleta preparados, los dejó en su habitación y fue al despacho de su padre para 'coger prestado' un traslador. El Sr. Black tenía unos cuantos siempre preparados por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Y eso lo era. Abrió con mucho cuidado la pesada puerta y entró. Rápidamente se dirigió a un pequeño mueble que había junto a la mesa. Estaba protegido con un par de hechizos que se desactivaban al sentir la presencia de un Black, así que no tuvo problema en abrir la pequeña puerta de cristal y coger uno de los bolígrafos que había perfectamente colocados, entre otros objetos. Sirius pensó que aquel sistema de seguridad era demasiado flojo, no entendía como un maniático de la seguridad tuviera su despacho y objetos mágicos bajo ese tipo de protección tan poco fiable. Claro que, antes de llegar a ese despacho, en caso de que algún extraño se infiltrara en la casa, tendría que haber pasado toda la seguridad del exterior, y si eso ocurría era para darle un premio. Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y salió de allí.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta  de su habitación se detuvo, dio la vuelta y se asomó a la escalera para observar la mansión, ahora oscura y silenciosa. Por muy bonita que le pareciera la casa, los recuerdos de ella no eran nada agradables. No iba a volver a pisar aquel lugar. Se acabaron las falsas apariencias, se acabaron las visitas indeseadas, no tendría que volver a soportar a la estúpida y creída de su prima Bellatrix, ni a la presumida de Narcisa ni a nadie que tuviera relación con ellos, quizá lo sentía por su prima Andrómeda, la única medianamente decente entre ellos. Pero tenía que irse, por el bien de todos, y por su propio bien. No le importaba la reacción de sus padres a la mañana siguiente cuando vieran que no estaba. Había tomado una decisión y la iba a cumplir. 

Se puso una de las capas de viaje que tenía y se colocó la capucha.

_-(Ahora solo tengo que reajustar el traslador para que me lleve a… ¿A dónde?)-_ Sirius no había pensado en eso. Era menor de edad ¿dónde podría ir?. Solo se le ocurría un sitio en el que fuera bien recibido. Hizo los cambios necesarios en el bolígrafo, cogió el baúl y la maleta, echó un último vistazo a su habitación y desapareció. 

El lugar donde fue a parar estaba oscuro, era noche cerrada y en la zona solo había un pequeño resplandor que salía por la ventana de una de las casas que allí había, demasiado lejana como para alumbrar lo suficiente. Pero eso a Sirius le daba igual, había estado muchas veces en casa de los Potter y sabía como llegar. 

El traslador se desintegró con un ligero _puff_, otra de las muchas medidas de seguridad de su padre. Con la maleta en una mano, y el baúl, hechizado para que no pesara, en la otra, se dirigió hacia una de las cinco casas que componían el pequeño complejo de apartamentos del valle de Godric. Pasó a través de la puerta metálica de la entrada, la cual chirrió al abrirla. Pasó por pequeño camino que llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa y llamó con los nudillos en la puerta. No quería golpear muy fuerte, pero acabó llamando al timbre ya que si no, no le escucharían. Tras unos segundos vio encenderse en el piso de arriba una tenue luz en dos de las habitaciones, vio algo de movimiento y después escuchó unos pasos apresurados que bajaban la escalera y llegaban hasta la puerta. Al tiempo que se abría la puerta, se encendió otra luz en el porche, para iluminar el tramo que había donde estaba Sirius, frente a la puerta. 

Abrió un chico moreno, con el pelo despeinado, en parte por acabar de levantarse y en parte por ser así por propia naturaleza, de la misma estatura que Sirius y con unas alargadas gafas de montura fina. Se apoyó sobre la puerta y miró al visitante con la varita en mano.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó James todavía medio dormido, pasándose una mano por el pelo – Joder… ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Qué demonios estas hac--? 

James dejó la pregunta a medias ya que al ver el equipaje se lo imaginó. Miró a Sirius a los ojos, con semblante serio. Él estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en su casa y al ver como Sirius desviaba la mirada sin decir nada supuso lo que estaba haciendo allí. 

-¿Quién es, Jaime?- le preguntó su padre por detrás de él, bajando las escaleras. 

-Es Sirius papa- contestó sin dejar de mirarle. 

-¿Sirius?- preguntó la madre que al escucharlo había abierto más la puerta.- cielo, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- … Me he ido de casa- dijo con cierto tono amargo en la voz.  

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero como…? Oh, cielo, pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta- dijo la Sra. Potter al tiempo que le acompañaba hasta el salón sin separarse de él. - James mete sus cosas en casa ¿quieres?... voy a preparar leche, tu siéntate- le dijo a Sirius.

El salón del los Potter no era tan grande como el suyo, ni mucho menos, pero a Sirius le parecía muchísimo más acogedor que el de su casa, cada vez que iba allí le daba la misma impresión de calidez. Y no solo esa estancia, el resto de la casa era igual de acogedora, todo lo contrario que la suya. Sin mencionar el uso de la electricidad, eso era algo que a sus padres ni si quiera se les había pasado por la cabeza. El Sr. Potter era un hombre alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Debido a su profesión de auror estaba en buena forma y su carácter era despreocupado, al igual que el de su hijo. La Sra. Potter era una mujer joven y guapa, de ojos marrones también, con unas bonitas gafas de montura fina del mismo color. Siempre lucía su pelo negro con un peinado distinto. Al igual que su marido, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, pero en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Una vez en el salón. Sirius se echó la capucha de la capa hacia atrás y se arregló el pelo, después se sentó donde le había indicado la madre de James, la cual apareció de nuevo segundos más tarde con una taza de leche y se sentó junto a él, en el sofá. Al mirarle ahogó un grito.

-¡Por merlín! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó refiriéndose a la herida del labio y al pequeño morado que tenía en la cara.

-¿Ha sido tu padre, verdad?- le preguntó acariciándole durante unos segundos la zona.-  Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría. ¡Que bruto que es! ¿Qué clase de educación piensa que les está dando a sus hijos? Nunca entenderé que les pasa por la cabeza a esos--

-Martha, Martha- el padre de James interrumpió a su esposa antes de que dijera nada más, situándose de pie tras el sofá y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- tranquilízate, deja que el chico hable. 

-No, si no importa Sr. Potter.- dijo Sirius.

-Henry, llámame Henry por favor. 

Sirius asintió ligeramente.

-Es cierto, ha sido mi padre - dijo mirando el vaso de leche que tenía en sus manos.- Siempre es él. 

Las miradas de los padres de James le decían que se lo contará. Y así lo hizo, les debía esa explicación, no solo por ellos, si no porque quería contárselo. Empezó con lo sucedido ese día, pero Martha, cada vez más disgustada con su familia, le pidió que le contara algo más, que sabía que había algo más por el tono de su voz. Sirius se mostró reacio a decir nada al principio, pero había algo en la forma que tenían de tratarle los padres de James que hacía que se le formara una extraña sensación en el estómago al hablar con ellos y quisiera contárselo. 

-Por eso me fui- dijo minutos más tarde, tras contar por encima como se había sentido durante los últimos cinco años.- No podía… soportarlo más.  

Miró a Martha y a Henry esperando que dijeran algo.

-Lo que no se es como has podido estar allí metido tanto tiempo, muchacho. En mi opinión has aguantado demasiado.- dijo Henry

-Deberías habérnoslo contado antes- dijo dulcemente la Sra. Potter. Miró a su hijo- ¿Tu sabías algo, Jamie?

El aludido miró a su madre, después a Sirius y de nuevo a su madre.

-Si, lo sabía.- dijo tristemente.

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque yo le dije que no lo hiciera.- dijo Sirius, ahora arrepentido de habérselo pedido. Quizá si ellos lo hubieran sabido… no, no podrían haber hecho nada.- Era un asunto entre mi familia y yo. Así que era yo el que tenía que… arreglarlo.

La Sra. Potter suspiró y chasqueó la lengua.

-No vas a volver a esa casa.

Sirius miró a Martha con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras. Y después la dirigió hacia su marido para comprobar lo que ella estaba diciendo. Éste asintió sonriendo. 

-¿Quiere… quiere eso decir que… que puedo quedarme aquí?- preguntó Sirius con algo de miedo. No había esperado esa respuesta, cuando decidió ir allí pensó que le pondrían alguna pega por haberse escapado, pero no, allí estaban, ofreciéndole vivir con ellos, ser parte de su familia. 

-Claro que si cielo- le contestó Martha al tiempo que le abrazaba.- Siempre has sido bien recibido aquí. 

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- le dijo Henry acercándose a él y pasándole una mano por la cabeza, afectuosamente.

Sirius no sabía que pensar, no recordaba haber recibido tales muestras de cariño desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por una vez se sentía parte de algo, y le gustaba. De repente todo lo que le había pasado con sus padres estaba en segundo plano, no le importaba lo que pudieran hacerle cuando se enteraran, si tenía que plantarles cara lo haría. 

-Gracias.- contestó Sirius mirando de nuevo a la madre de James. 

-No es nada… ¿verdad?- dijo ésta desviando la mirada hacia su hijo, el cual afirmaba las palabras de su madre mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja viendo la escena, sentado en el suelo junto a la mesita de café. Hacía algún tiempo que estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, y verle bajo su mismo techo, sin las preocupaciones que le daban sus padres, le alegraba mucho. 

-No hace falta que digas nada más, Sirius – dijo Henry sonriendo- creo que lo mejor va a ser que nos vayamos a dormir ¿os parece? Mañana ya discutiremos los detalles, de nada sirve que lo hagamos a estas horas. Mejor tomando un buen desayuno, ¿eh? 

Sirius sonrió al escuchar aquello. No sabía que decir, quería que supieran lo agradecido que estaba… pero si, era mejor esperar a mañana, ya les había robado alguna hora de sueño, lo mejor era acostarse.  

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, así que subieron al piso de arriba, a los dormitorios. 

-Señora Potter – comenzó Sirius, antes de que ella se metiera en la habitación de al lado. 

-¿Si?- dijo ella deteniéndose en el umbral.

-Gracias otra vez… y… emm… siento haberles despertado tan tarde- las disculpas nunca se le habían dado bien, no estaba acostumbrado a eso ya que sus padres no veían bien que alguien se rebajara a pedir disculpas y por lo tanto, pocas veces lo había hecho. 

La señora Potter sonrió de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso, no ha sido nada.

-Y de ahora en adelante nada de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, ¿eh?- le dijo Henry

- Vale. - dijo Sirius sonriendo, pero sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Quieres decirnos algo más?- preguntó, observando su comportamiento.

-Si… quería saber porque me han dejado quedarme aquí sin… sin... bueno, me he escapado de casa y eso está mal, pero sin embargo en vez de llevarme a casa otra vez, me habéis dicho lo contrario, sin dudarlo…

El matrimonio cruzó un par de miradas y fue la señora Potter la que habló.

-Tienes razón Sirius, escaparse de casa no es algo para ser admirado – le dijo, con una mirada de franqueza- pero… mira, en el Ministerio trabajo con mucha gente que piensa de la misma forma que tus padres, sé como se comportan fuera de su casa, así que no me es muy difícil imaginar como lo harán dentro y con los que nos acabas de decir queda bastante claro. Tu no mereces pasar por todo eso, te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que no mereces que te traten de la manera que te han tratado. Confiamos en ti, al igual que James, y haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte, incluso dejarte vivir aquí. 

En ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta del abismo que separaba el comportamiento de los padres de James con los suyos. Eran totalmente diferentes, los Potter no fingían ser personas mejores por ser sangre limpia, simplemente su comportamiento era más… natural. 

Sirius respiró hondo, como si se acabara de quitar un peso de encima, y sonrió sin decir nada.

- Venga, ahora a la cama- dijo Martha.

- Buenas noches – le dijo Henry antes de meterse en la habitación tras su esposa. 

Sirius hizo lo propio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

La habitación estaba iluminada por una pequeña lamparita de noche y le permitió ver que la cama que había utilizado en sus pocas estancias alli los años anteriores estaba arreglada, con su pijama sobre ella.   

James estaba sentado en la otra cama, con las piernas cruzadas, jugueteando con una réplica desencantada de una Snitch. 

-Runy ha subido tus cosas y te ha preparado la cama y el pijama- le dijo señalando a la cama de al lado. 

- ¿Runy? 

-Si, nuestra nueva elfina. Esta temporalmente.

Sirius levantó una ceja extrañado.

-El anterior sufrió un… mmm… pequeño accidente y… está en el hospital de San Mungo.

-¿Un pequeño accidente?- preguntó Sirius suspicazmente mientras se cambiaba de ropa. 

- si, un pequeño accidente.

- Ya 

Sirius le miró y soltó una pequeña risita. Después suspiró y se quedó mirando la cama.

-¿Y ahora en que piensas?- le preguntó James frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Pues… que… no es como la cama de matrimonio que había en mi habitación… pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, con tono cierto tono de humor y algo de ironía. Mirando de reojo a James, esperando su reacción.

-¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciar una cama como esta? - dijo teatralmente ofendido- No eres más que un malcriado –le dijo lanzándole una almohada a la cara.

-Aww…-  Sirius se quejó sonando más a quejido de perro que de humano. Para después reírse junto a su amigo. 

-Hey Padfoot – dijo James de pronto- ¿te das cuenta? Ahora vamos a ser como hermanos. 

Sirius se sentó en la cama y le miró.

-Si – dijo sonriendo, y sabiendo a lo que James se refería con eso- Genial.

En la cara de ambos se dibujo la misma sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja. 

- Este curso va a empezar muuuy bien – dijo James dejando la Snitch en el suelo. 

Tras esto los dos morenos se acostaron. 

_Si_, pensó Sirius, _va a ser el mejor comienzo de curso que podría pedir._

****************************************************************************

Joer, está claro que no puedo escribir durante mucho tiempo temas dramáticos, siempre acabo saliendo por la tangente (y con Marauders de por medio puesss xDD )

¿No está mal, no? ^^ bueno, igual he sido un poco bestia con lo de que el padre le pegue a Sirius, pero es como yo me imagino a sus padres (y a los Malfoy tb), deben imponerles disciplina a sus hijos (futuros death eaters que deben soportar el mandato de Voldy). 

Lo cierto es que el original no acababa aquí, pero cuando le di una segunda leída vi que dejándolo aquí quedaba bien, así que el resto me lo he guardado para otra historia xD… ¿¿o quereis que lo suba como 2º capitulo??  

Pues ¡hala! Dejad vuestros comentarios, quejas, halagos, defectos y demás en un review!!!! Siempre me gusta saber que opina la gente de lo que escribo, sobre todo sabiendo que es mi primer fic íntegramente de personajes de Rowling (es decir, que no me he sacado ningún personaje de la manga, ni he cruzado historias ni nada ^^) Es que hasta ahora no me había atrevido a tocarlos mucho, por miedo a cambiarles el carácter y tal, pero creo que despues de 5 libros... xDD  


End file.
